Organic-based thin-film electrical and electro-optical devices, such as organic photovoltaics (OPV), organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) and organic field-effect transistors (OFET), sensors, memories, or photo-detectors, are technologies that hold great economic potential because they could lead to a new generation of electronics. Electronic devices made with these new technologies have the potential to be printed or roll processed in wide format, to have a very low-weight, and to conform to flexible substrates. However, such electronic devices often require at least one electrode having a work-function that is small enough to inject or collect electrons. In some cases, this electrode must also be optically transparent.